Sobre el tiempo y otros demonios
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Lo normal es estar despierto un buen rato antes de la salida de sol. Ya no es necesario hacerlo, ya no tiene que revisar sus trampas antes de ir a la escuela o a las minas, pero llegan las 5:00 y él tiene los ojos como platos irremediablemente… Viejos hábitos, supone.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros". El personaje y la amargura que éste pueda desprender, es básicamente culpa de Collins (yo hubiera sido mucho más amable con él)._

* * *

_**Sobre el tiempo y otros demonios**_

* * *

Lo normal es estar despierto un buen rato antes de la salida de sol. Ya no es necesario hacerlo, ya no tiene que revisar sus trampas antes de ir a la escuela o a las minas, pero llegan las 5:00 y él tiene los ojos como platos irremediablemente…

Viejos hábitos, supone.

Ver amanecer a través de las ventanas de su cuarto no deja de resultar extraño, por lo que enseguida se viste, se prepara un café y sale a la calle, al porche. Más de una vez siente el impulso de correr en busca de una masa protectora de árboles, de un claro escondido dentro de ella, lejos de la luz amarilla de las farolas de la ciudad que a esas horas aún permanecen encendidas. Eso le haría sentir mejor, le permitiría respirar más fácilmente. Pero no lo hace. Se queda en un escalón a la entrada de su casa, contemplando como el cielo se va volviendo lentamente azul.

Mata el tiempo hasta las 8:00 arreglando viejos cacharros estropeados. Se le da bien hacer cosas con las manos, unir pequeñas piezas, ser preciso y meticuloso. Suelen ser relojes antiguos o cosas por el estilo. Le apasiona, o mejor dicho, le atormenta el paso del tiempo. Le obsesiona la forma en que los segundos se convierten en horas, y las horas en días, y los días en meses; y le tiene intrigado la rapidez con la que pasan los años. Ya han pasado unos años – piensa cada día – y todavía parece que fue ayer.

De camino al trabajo observa atentamente cada pequeño cambio en el Distrito. Si se está construyendo una nueva vivienda en uno de los márgenes de la carretera, o si han colocado otra piedra en su lugar sobre las ruinas del antiguo y maltrecho Edificio de Justicia. Por alguna razón, eso le anima para seguir adelante: ver que todo cambia, que todo avanza, que el tiempo pasa realmente, y que ya no es ayer.

Odia más que al mundo el tener que encerrarse entre cuatro paredes. Da igual si cuando entra en su despacho abre los dos grandes ventanales de par en par, o si ve a la gente moverse de tienda a tienda de la plaza a través de ellos. Allí dentro el tiempo se detiene; los minutos parecen horas, las horas días, y le invade una horrible sensación de inmovilidad. Quiere correr de nuevo a un bosque, sentirse vivo, disparar unas cuantas flechas a lo que sea.

Cuando sale del trabajo, siempre hay alguna chica esperándole. Rubia y alta, morena de ojos claros, o pelirroja, repleta pecas. Todas son preciosas, pero ninguna es Katniss, y eso le atormenta todavía más que la extraña fascinación, ese amor-odio que no puede evitar sentir hacia el paso del tiempo.

Se marcha con la bonita muchacha a alguna parte, normalmente a un pub o a alguno de esos locales que hay en el Dos, pero que nunca hubo en el Doce, aunque tal vez ahora sí que los haya. La próxima vez que llame, va a preguntar – se dice. Allí toman una copa, o algunas cervezas intercaladas con chupitos de tequila amargo. Se siente mejor en cuanto nota la quemazón que el líquido le provoca en la garganta, y entonces puede sonreír. No mucho, él nunca sonríe demasiado, pero eso suele ser suficiente para que la chica caiga rendida a sus pies. Casi siempre necesita recordarse lo guapa que es la mujer que tiene en frente antes de besarla.

La ventaja de vivir solo es que cada noche puedes dormir con una persona distinta, sin que nadie haga preguntas o cuestione tu forma de vida. Si su madre estuviera allí, lo haría, no cabe duda. Pero Hazelle está lejos, regresó al Doce nada más terminar la guerra, y aunque la eche de menos; aunque eche me menos a todos, él no es capaz de volver.

La chica que tiene al lado, o debajo, o encima de él, suele ser maravillosa. Siempre le hace preguntarse dónde aprenden las mujeres de ese Distrito para saber hacerlo todo tan bien. Entre el alcohol y ellas le dejan la mente en blanco por unas horas; es la mejor manera para no recordar, la más efectiva.

Pero de madrugada, vuelve a comenzar la horrible rutina; el ciclo. Es incapaz de escapar a ese desfile de la memoria que le lleva cada día de la nostalgia, al anhelo; a todas las oportunidades perdidas y las palabras no dichas; desde las decisiones mal tomadas, al rencor de la guerra. Entonces el sentimiento de culpa se vuelve más intenso, y la impotencia por no poder controlar el tiempo lo envía de regreso a la nostalgia, al mismo lugar en el que empieza cada mañana. Inevitablemente, en medio de todo eso, siempre se encuentra Katniss. Cree que será imposible borrar las secuelas que aquello le dejó; de momento ni el trabajo, las chicas, o el tequila lo consiguen.

Por eso en la madrugada de un viernes, decide volver. No pide un permiso, ni tampoco avisa a nadie, sólo se sube en un tren con la intención de regresar pronto. El viaje le toma prácticamente todo el día; cada minuto de cada hora de la esfera de un reloj multiplicada por dos; lo sabe bien, porque no deja de mirarlo en todo el trayecto. Y aunque siente una fuerte necesidad de desmontarlo, de observarle las entrañas al pequeño aparato de bolsillo, no lo hace.

Cuando llega allí no puede evitar sentirse en casa, a pesar del tiempo. No hizo maleta porque sabe que el equipaje lo lleva puesto; sabe que nunca podrá deshacerse de él. Sigue siendo de madrugada, igual que el día anterior antes de subirse al tren; y hace lo que haría cualquier día en el Distrito: comprobar sus trampas después de ver una salida del sol que siente suya. Fueron demasiados los amaneceres pasados allí como para no sentir que ese momento del día, en ese lugar, le pertenece.

Para su sorpresa, aún hay trampas en el bosque del Distrito 12. Sonríe al pensar que al menos eso no ha cambiado. Tal vez sea cosa de alguno de sus hermanos pequeños, aunque sabe de sobra que eso es algo poco probable, ya que nunca les enseño a poner una; a quien sí que enseñó fue Katniss, unos cuantos domingos después de haber contemplado la forma en que el día se abría camino.

El trato era sencillo: los dos querían compartir conocimientos que mantuvieran a sus familias vivas. Ninguno quería seguir solo. Allí, en ese bosque, se hicieron inseparables, se contaron sus secretos y fueron capaces de mantener la cordura y de lidiar con las respectivas muertes de sus padres. Allí – piensa – se obligaba a ser valiente y se sentía feliz, aunque todo estuviera en su contra.

Está a punto de ir a comprobar si su viejo arco continúa en el lugar en el que solía esconderlo. Aquel que le dio ella; con el que le enseñó a disparar; quiere que todavía esté allí, para que quede algo más compartido en su bosque, pero al final se abstiene de hacerlo.

Sale del santuario de ramas a media mañana, cuando la nostalgia se convierte en una sensación difícil de manejar, y los pies le transportan a los restos de su antigua casa de la Veta. Es poco más que unos cuantos escombros amontonados, pero repletos de recuerdos. Empieza a cuestionarse que la idea de volver haya sido buena, no obstante, ahora está allí, no puede detener el tiempo, ni girar la manilla del reloj hacia atrás, así que continúa caminando hacia el frente.

Tarda poco en encontrar la nueva residencia Hawthorne. No sabe bien cómo, debe de ser que la sangre tira, pero está allí en pocos minutos. Siente un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago durante los segundos que su madre se demora en abrir la puerta, y no desaparece hasta que ella le está abrazando igual que si fuera la última vez que tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tarda en separarse el tiempo que necesitan sus hermanos para darse cuenta de que él está allí. La pequeña Posy casi trepa por sus piernas, Vick se abraza a su costado y Rory le mira de frente, a los ojos, esperando a que terminen los pequeños para abrazarlo él también.

Las inevitables preguntas se suceden en el tiempo que dura la cena. ¿A qué se dedica en el dos? ¿Es peligroso su trabajo? ¿Tiene allí alguna novia?, pero las que más se repiten son las que él no quiere oír: ¿por qué no ha vuelto antes? ¿O si esta será sólo una visita, y volverá a desaparecer?.

A Gale se le atraganta el estofado y le tropiezan las palabras en sus intentos de dar una respuesta sincera a todo eso. Su trabajo del dos se supone que es de lujo, aunque él tenga la impresión de que no ayuda a nadie encerrado en un despacho; no es peligroso, aunque le gustaría que lo fuera, o al menos emocionante; deja en el aire la posibilidad de lo de la novia, sólo para ver la forma en que su familia esboza una leve sonrisa; y no hay forma de explicarles por qué ha sido incapaz de volver, o que no lo ha hecho para quedarse, ya que todavía es más intensa la necesidad de huir que la de arreglar las cosas en casa.

Le cuesta dormir en una cama que no es la suya, y cuando llegan las cinco todavía está despierto. Sabe que tiene que levantarse, que necesita salir y respirar el aire exterior mientras todavía no haya despuntado el alba. Se mueve con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos, y baja las escaleras con un sigilo que creía perdido; piensa que el mejor desayuno probablemente se encuentre en el bosque, y se dirige hacia allí.

No se detiene en su antigua casa esta vez, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando está frente a las ruinas de la de su vieja amiga. Allí nota un ruido, escombros moviéndose mientras se acerca lentamente; el corazón no termina de salírsele por la boca porque antes de que eso suceda, escucha el desapasionado maullido de un gato.

"No eres ella", le dice al animal mientras se acerca. "Katniss siempre tuvo razón: eres horrible", sigue hablando con esa bola de pelo mugriento, utilizando una voz grave y baja que evita que el bicho se espante o quiera huir. Buttercup baja la cabeza mientras él se la acaricia, no le bufa, ni intenta clavarle una zarpa, solo ronronea complacido por el contacto. "Me alegra que tú sigas vivo", le confiesa Gale. "En realidad yo nunca tuve nada contra ti, era ella, no yo, quien quería ahogarte en un cubo".

Permanece un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía de la antipática criatura, que parece tenerle algún tipo de aprecio, y casi necesita correr para alcanzar el bosque a tiempo antes de que la luz de la mañana haya arrasado con todo. Se lleva a Buttercup en brazos, porque piensa que le gustará dar un paseo entre los árboles, cazar algún bichejo, pero también porque sabe que agradecerá sentir la compañía de algo allí dentro.

Vuelve a estar a punto de ir a buscar su arco, cuando recuerda que de ninguna forma iba a encontrarlo. Se lo llevó el día en que arrancó a tanta gente como pudo de las llamas del Distrito, lo agarraba entre sus manos cuando las naves del Distrito 13 rompieron el cielo para recogerlos, no lo soltó hasta verse obligado a hacerlo, y si hubiera sido por él no lo habría soltado nunca.

Le tienta de una manera atroz revisar más troncos huecos por si encontrara otras armas, aquellas que sabe que el padre de su amiga escondía en ese lugar. Ese es uno de los pocos secretos que ella nunca le desveló. Le regaló uno de los arcos, pero jamás le dijo dónde se encontraban los otros. Era así cuando se trataba de cosas relativas a su padre; le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más, aunque el bosque lo compartiera con él.

Las piernas le guían hacia a una zona despejada de ramas desde la que poder ver la forma en que el valle cambia de tonalidad. Un rastro invisible flotando entre el aire lo conduce junto con la inercia, como si se tratase de un simple amanecer más; esperando la llegada de alguien, sentado en una roca plana que agradece que Buttercup ayude a llenar.

Nota la pesada respiración del gato mientras contempla el horizonte. El bicho necesita entrecerrar los ojos de la misma manera que tiene que hacerlo él cuando el naranja suave da paso al amarillo brillante de la luz del sol. Es ahora cuando siente que detiene el tiempo, que puede pararlo unos segundos de más para evitar que avance o retroceda, para seguir sintiendo que es allí exactamente el lugar en el que quiere estar; fingiendo que su historia se congelo en ese punto; deseando que ella aparezca antes de que se termine el alba. A ella nunca le gusto perdérselo.

Entonces lo oye; un susurro por debajo del remolino que forma el viento. Vuelve la vista hacia el gato, con la esperanza de que pueda haber sido él, pero el feo bicho a quien estudia es a ella; con su arco en una mano y el puño cerrado en la otra, los ojos incrédulos y las palabras luchando por poder salir.

Sin embargo, todo empieza igual que solía hacerlo aquellos días, como si por fin Gale hubiera conseguido hacerse con los complicados mecanismos del tiempo; controlar los relojes; girar las ruedas y manijas a su antojo para que por una vez no se burlen de él. Aunque es imposible saber quién acabará ganando ese eterno pulso que cada día se empeña en echarle la realidad.

"Buenos días Catnip".

"Hola Gale".


End file.
